Celebrating
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Skye celebrating her first Thanksgiving. Skimmons


Skye had never been one to celebrate the holidays after all she was alone for most of them and in her van which didn't have a lot of space to do anything. But ever since she had joined SHIELD and the team they tried to celebrate ever chance they could, knowing that they might not have the opportunity to later. So when they had decided to celebrate Thanksgiving for the first time everyone was excited; they all had different traditions (except Skye) and they all wanted to make it special for everyone.

Coulson and May decided that the younger agents would be in charge of everything, while they would make finally decisions on things such as what they had for dinner and who was in charge of gathering the supplies. Anyone not from the main team were allowed to leave and go to celebrate with their own families, but the few who didn't have anyone to celebrate with was more than welcome to come to theirs. Bobbie, Hunter, Mack, Jemma, Skye, Fitz, and Triplett were going to be a part of this celebration and they all were looking forward to having some fun.

Mack and Trip talked about how they always played football in the backyard and then watch the game once it started. Hunter and Bobbie talked about how they told old stories and drank the night away; even May and Coulson talked about how they enjoyed the old stories and looked forward to the football games that were on. Fitz talked about how they didn't really celebrate too much since it was just him and his mother, the only big thing that they did was play a trivia game that Fitz had created when he was a child.

Jemma on the other hand talked about the big party that her family through for all the locals would come to and celebrate the wonderful things that they were grateful for. She talked about how they would go to a food kitchen early in the morning before all festivities and give their time to help others who didn't have a lot to celebrate; she talked about who thankful the homeless people were and how when she was younger they would tell her stories of their past lives, their lives now, and stories they heard from others.

The whole team decided that Thanksgiving morning they'd go to one of the local homeless shelters and help out, then most of the team would play a game of football while others watched, they would return to the base and start dinner. Hunter would handle the drinks, Mack would handle the turkey, Fitz would handle the sweet potatoes, Bobbie would handle placing plates, glasses, and utensils, Trip would handle the appetizers for during the game, Skye would handle stuffing and gravy, May would handle the green bean casserole, Coulson and Jemma would both handle desserts. Once everything was started they'd start watching the game and during the game they'd check on their specific items if they needed too; that night when football was over and everyone was just enjoying themselves they would tell some stories.

* * *

><p>"You've never done any of this, Skye?" Jemma asked as she started to make the dough for her pies.<p>

"No, it's not that big of a deal. I can't be the only one who's never celebrated." Skye said a little embarrassed.

"I'm sure you're not, but we should make it special for you, being your first Thanksgiving."

"You don't have to do that Jem."

"I want too."

"We want too." Bobbie said as she was grabbing utensils from the washing machine.

"I think all that were doing tomorrow will be enough. I've never really done any of it, so I'm looking forward to it." Skye said.

"Good." Jemma said as she continued to roll out the pie crust.

"It's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow, night guys." Bobbie said.

"Night Bobbie." Jemma and Skye said together.

Bobbie then headed to the private quarters leaving Jemma and Skye in the kitchen to finish up with the pies; Skye moved around the counter to be closer to Jemma.

"We should go to bed too." Skye said.

"First I need to finish this, it will be done soon. Why don't you go to bed and I'll be there in a little bit." Jemma said as Skye wrapped her arms around her waist.

"But you know I don't like to go to bed alone." Skye said as she kissed Jemma from her collar bone to her ear lobe.

"Skye…I'll be done in a few minutes if you'd help I'd get done quicker."

"Okay, okay. What do you need me to do?" Skye said as she moved to stand next to Jemma.

"Could you open the pumpkin filling and then peel the apples?" Jemma said as she continued to work with the pie dough.

"Sure."

And soon they both were working on getting the pies done, which they did quickly and then headed to bed after they told the boys (Mack, Fitz, Hunter, and Trip) who were playing on the xbox that they should think about going to bed soon too.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Skye woke to the wonderful sight of Jemma Simmons; who was naked and peacefully sleeping on top of her. Skye sighed before she decided that they should probably get up in order to be able to do everything they wanted to before heading to the homeless shelter.<p>

"Jem? It's time to get up." Skye whispered as she brushed Jemma's hair off of Jemma's face.

"Love, it's too early." Jemma mumbled back.

"We have to get up to get ready, we have things that were doing, remember?"

"Oh yes. All right."

Jemma gently rolled off of Skye after giving her a couple kisses; she and Skye both moved around the room to get ready. Skye was looking forward to everything that they were going to be doing today and she looked forward to making all of this a tradition; something she would be able to do in the future with her family.

* * *

><p>That day everything went as planned and was even more fun than they expected; they helped out at the shelter were they made some new friends, played football in the park where another group went against them, headed back to the base where they watched the games together, had dinner which was delicious, and then sat around the large table talking about all sorts of different things.<p>

Skye had even given a toast to a wonderful time and wonderful people she had the opportunity to call family; they all decided that they would celebrate this holiday the same way each year; no matter if they had a mission they'd make time to celebrate in a little ways.

The whole team were grateful for everything they had, the friends and family, the times they had together, and the people they helped along the way.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope that it was wonderful for everyone. I very grateful for everything that I have and for those who keep us safe.<em>


End file.
